


Secrets on the Road

by erin_means_peace



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Camping, Creampie, Crushes, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Galra Keith (Voltron), Oral Sex, Road Trips, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Sex in a Voltron Lion, Sex in the Lions, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Smut, Space Road Trip, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-10 08:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erin_means_peace/pseuds/erin_means_peace
Summary: On the way back to Earth Keith and Allura realize their romantic feelings for one another and make love in the shower, as well as other places, and have little secret dates every now and then. But they have to keep their relationship a secret out of fear that if Lance finds out, he won't respect Keith as a leader anymore and they won't be able to form Voltron.Little do they know that they're not the only ones who hope Lance moves on from his crush on Allura. Pidge has had a crush on Lance from the moment she met him, and she will hold onto hope that he may one day look at her the way he looks at Allura. Perhaps on this road trip, he'll finally see her in a new light.Meanwhile, two team members who can basically read each other's minds and love to gossip are bonding over the relationship drama that has erupted on the team.One thing's for sure, the road home is full of secrets and love.





	1. Scandal in the Shower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spinzgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinzgirl/gifts), [KalluraIcedCoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalluraIcedCoffee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [What Happens in Cuba...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15065012) by [Spinzgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinzgirl/pseuds/Spinzgirl). 
  * Inspired by [...doesn't stay in Cuba](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15119891) by [Spinzgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinzgirl/pseuds/Spinzgirl). 



"We all live in a yellow submarine. A yellow submarine, a yellow-" Hunk sang until Pidge came up on the screen

"Hunk stop singing that song!" She yells at him.

"Why?" Hunk whines. "Shiro said we should all sing some songs as we're flying around out here trying to find our next planet to camp out on, and I'm in a yellow lion. It's like a submarine."

"No it's not!" Pidge yells back.

"Aw come on Pidge I thought you liked The Beatles?" Hunk asks.

"I do." Pidge says. "They're a fantastic band and their music is legendary but that one song is just really annoying."

"Wow that's so sad, Lance sing despacito." Hunk says.

"With pleasure." Lance says snarkily. "DES.PA.CITO!" He belts out at the top of his lungs.

Everyone in the other lions listens through the lions comms and nod their heads and smile as he belts out the lyrics in perfect Spanish. The other paladins had rarely heard him speak in his native language and were intrigued to hear him speak his mother tongue. The aliens among them had only ever heard the paladins speaking English, so when they heard this other language they were very intrigued as well.

"Lance this language sounds beautiful!" Allura says cheerily with her eyes sparkling. "May I ask what the lyrics mean?"

"Well..." Lance starts and smirks.

"LANCE NO!" All the paladins shout at him and the aliens look confused.

"Relax guys." Lance says. "I won't tell her what it means but boy do I want to do all of those things to her."

"What?" Allura asks and blushes.

"Cut it out Lance you're making her uncomfortable!" Keith says and comes up in front of Lance on a screen.

"Oh buzz off Keith!" Lance complains. "Stop acting so jealous." He says and smirks.

"I'm not jealous, I just don't think you should be saying stuff like that to her. It's not gonna make her like you you know." Keith advises.

"Oh yeah and where did you suddenly become the expert on dating? Where there a lot of hot alien ladies on that Space Whale?" Lance mocks him.

Keith just scoffs and rolls his eyes.

"You know what I don't have the time or energy for this." He says and signs off.

He groans and sits back in his seat. God Lance was annoying sometimes. Suddenly Allura's face popped up on the screen and he immediately sat up straight.

"Oh uh Allura, hey." He says and gives her a small smile. "What's up?"

"Nothing really." She says and shrugs. "I just wanted to thank you for standing up for me with Lance. It was very chivalrous of you."

"Oh well uh...thanks." He says awkwardly and rubs the back of his neck and blushes. "It's uh what I do." He says and she giggles.

"I'll see you when we land." She says and the screen disappears.

Keith smiled to himself and happily strummed his fingers on Black's controls. Then he was suddenly very aware of Shiro and Krolia leaning over him from each side of his pilot's chair.

"What do you guys want?" He asks.

"You _like_ her!" They tease and poke his cheeks.

"I do not!" He argues and pushes their hands away.

"Liar!" They both say and he pouts.

"You guys are ridiculous, why would you think I like her?" Keith asks.

"Because you get mad when Lance flirts with her." Shiro says.

"And whenever you two are having a casual conversation you're blushing and always laughing together." Krolia says. "Not to mention those visions I saw of the two of you in the future on the space whale..."

"You swore you would keep those a secret!" Keith exclaims.

"Who wait did you see Keith and Allura together in the future?" Shiro asks.

"Don't say anything!" Keith says sternly to his mother.

"Well you heard my son. Sorry Shiro my hands are tied." She says.

"That's fine." Shiro says. "Keith's reaction says it all.

Keith groaned and banged his head on Black's controls. At that exact moment Pidge's voice came over the comms.

"Hey guys we're approaching a moon!" She says happily. "I did a quick scan and it turns out it's a rest-stop moon! It'll be like we're camping! Ooo and they have bathrooms!"

"Ooo does this mean that Keith can finally take a shower after two years!" Hunk jokes and everyone laughs.

"Not funny guys." Keith deadpans.

"Yeah it is!" Lance says. "Mullet you're starting to smell worse than Kaltenecker!"

Krolia and Shiro both sniff Keith then turn up their noses and pinch them. Keith sighed.

"Fine. We'll land there for the night. But I get first dibs on the shower!" He says.

The lions roar and fly towards the planet.

Allura changed out of her paladin armor and into her normal spacesuit and went to sit by the fire that Krolia and Shiro we're making.

"Do you two need any help?" Allura offers.

"No but thank you dear." Krolia says and smiles at her.

Allura stands there awkwardly for a few ticks before asking:

"Do you know where Keith is?" She asks shyly.

Krolia smiled then turned to her. Over their past few months of travel through space together she noticed Keith and Allura grow closer. The relationship they had before he left quickly rekindled when he rejoined them, and it helped her heart heal faster after what happened with Lotor. Krolia's heart ached for the poor girl when she heard what she went through. But she had seen the future, and knew that her son would heal those wounds. They were falling in love with each other, wanting to spend time together whenever they would land somewhere and Krolia could not have been happier.

"I think he's in the bathhouse." Krolia says. "He should just be finishing up his shower." Krolia says and looks towards the bathhouse.

"Oh okay thanks for telling me." Allura says and goes towards the bathhouse.

"But Keith just went there a dobosh ago." Shiro reminds her. "Why'd you lie?"

"Because when two people are completely oblivious of the fact that the person they like likes them back then sometimes they need someone to give them a little push." Krolia says and pushes a log into the fire.

"You know she could see him naked right?" Shiro asks.

"If we're lucky." Krolia says and winks.

Shiro's eyes widened and he blushed. Yorak the wolf howled and wagged his tail.

Allura innocently walked into the bathhouse and noticed it was a hallway with another door on the adjacent wall a little ways down. She walked towards it and figured that Keith must be inside. The door was open a crack so she figured he must be decent so she looked through the crack in the door and saw him standing in front of the mirror, taking off his jacket.

She was about to call out for him but then she froze when she saw him lifting his shirt over his head. He tossed it to the side and shook out his messy hair. Had it gotten longer? Probably. There wasn't really much of a way for him to cut it on that space whale she figured. Unless he used his knife. But what really made her face turn red were the muscles that adorned his torso and arms. She bit her lip and a sparkly background appeared around Keith in her mind as her eyes feasted on his toned six pack and sculpted pecs, his biceps were so much bigger now and his v-line was so sharp. She bit her lip and her eyes glazed over with lust as she followed the lines down to the waistline of his pants and boxers.

She was completely unaware of the sound of him taking off his belt and unzipping his fly. She didn't even realize his pants were moving down his muscular thighs until next thing she knew she was following his v-line straight to his- HOLY SHIT HIS PENIS!!!!

She screamed when she saw it and Keith blushed and a look of fear and embarrassment came onto his face when he realized he was being watched. Allura pressed herself against the wall and breathed heavily, her mouth covered with one hand as she tried to calm herself down.

"Lance is that you?" Keith asks angrily as he pulls his pants up and makes his way to the door. "I swear to God if you're trying to take another naked photo of me for castle funds I'm gonna-oh Allura."

His face turned even redder. Was Allura the one checking him out naked? He could tell from the blush on her face and the fact that her pupils were dilated as she kept looking from his face to his torso-wait...did that mean she liked what she saw? Keith's shocked expression calmed and turned into a smirk when he realized his situation. He raised one of his arms and leaned against the wall and smiled down at the princess.

"What brings you by? Were you gonna to shower too?" He asks.

There was her shovel. Time for her to start digging her way out...even though he was making it incredibly hard by posing like that in front of her. Oh Ancients he's an adonis....she thought then quickly shook her head and tried not to drool over him.

"Yes!" She says and smiles sheepishly. "I'm so sorry I didn't know that you were in there. I really should have knocked first."

"It's fine." Keith says casually. "I mean it's not like you saw my dick or something right?" Keith asks.

Allura laughs a little too loudly.

"No of course not." She says in a high-pitched voice.

She bit her lip and her face reddened as the image of his dick showed itself in her mind. His long, thick, gorgeous...She shook her head to stop herself from drooling over him again. Keith smirked, knowing she was lying.

"Well I suppose I'll just go back to my lion and wait for you to be done." Allura says after an awkward silence and turns to leave him.

"Or you could join me." Keith offers in that low gravely voice of his that made Allura's heart set on fire every time he spoke.

The princess blushed and nearly tripped when she heard those words. Keith's seductive stare immediately turned into one of concern and he blushed and reached forward and grabbed her arm to keep her from falling. They locked eyes with each other and immediately blushed and pulled apart, both of them a bit awkward with how to approach this.

Keith's face was flushed red, the color creeping down his neck as he turned away from her, scratching the back of his neck and hiding his face, embarrassed by the fact that he had just asked her to strip naked and get in the shower with him. Allura bit her lip and was blushing as well. She also considered the implications of this. Ever since the team had started their journey back to Earth, she and Keith had begun to rekindle their relationship. Allura thought that they would just be able to reconnect as close friends like they once were, and perhaps figure out this unspoken feeling that was between them. But now she knew what that unspoken feeling was between them. It was love. She may have had a momentary fling with Lotor but that was just an infatuation. She had been developing these feelings for Keith for a much longer time and now that he had returned to her after having matured much more and being a much more open and friendlier person, not to mention a fantastic leader, she knew that Keith was the one she was meant to have, and now she knew that he wanted her too. Why else would he seem so frustrated from Lance's flirting, why would he always speak to her so softly like she was so precious to him, protect her in battle and now ask her to shower with him...

She bit her lip and slowly walked behind Keith and wrapped her arms around his torso. She heard his breath hitch and his eyes widened as she gently let her fingers explore his upper body, tracing the lines of his muscles, making him sigh in pleasure and close his eyes. He winced and let out a soft gasp as her finger ran along his v-line and gently hooked on his belt.

"I'd love to." Allura answers him, pressing her body fully against his back, thankful that he couldn't see how much she was blushing.

"Really?" Keith asks and looks over his shoulder to look down at her.

She looked back up at him and smiled and nodded. Keith gently placed his hand over hers that was resting on his shoulder. Allura's heart fluttered at how it dwarfed hers and how he held it gently and turned so he was facing her before he started walking backwards, pulling her into the bathroom with him. Once they were both inside he shut the door and met her eyes with a serious look.

"Are you sure?" Keith asks her softly.

"Yes." Allura says in an enthusiastic whisper. "You're the one who offered that I join you, why are you asking all these questions of me?"

"Because I love you." Keith says softly and Allura's heart burst with joy and started pounding. "And it's only been a few months since...Lotor." Keith says and looks away, a sadness in his eyes.

Allura's heart sunk as she realized how hurt he must have been by her relationship with him in his absence.

"You're probably still hurting." He continues.

He was right. The pain from his betrayal was still there but her love for the man before her now had eased that ache significantly.

"You already regret being in love with one galra hybrid." Keith says. "I don't want you to regret being with another."

"Oh Keith." Allura says and cups his scarred cheek. "Don't you dare ever compare yourself to Lotor just because you're both galra hybrids. You're nothing like him. You're ten times better, ten times more deserving of my love than he ever was. Keith, you know we've had this unspoken thing developing between us since we met...and now that we've both grown and matured...I've come to realize that it's love. I love you Keith." She tells him honestly. "I want to be with you." She whispers and leans into him and crosses her nose with his but he pulls away.

"I don't think we can." He says and looks away from her reluctantly.

She looks hurt and confused when he looks back at her, her beautiful blue eyes questioning his decision so he gave her an answer.

"Lance." He says. "He's in love with you."

"Yes I know but I do not love him back." Allura assures Keith. "He's like a brother to me. Whereas you are so much more..." She breathes and crosses her nose with his again and he turns away.

"I know but I'm the leader of the team now." Keith tells her. "I need everyone to like and respect me so they'll follow my command. It's already a miracle that Lance is willing to take orders from me. Imagine what would happen if he found out about us."

Allura sighs, understanding what Keith was saying.

"He'd think you stole me from him just to get at him. You'd become bitter rivals again like you were at the garrison." Allura says.

"He'd probably resent me even more than he did then." Keith says. "And if he hates me then he won't want to take orders from me, which means we won't be able to form Voltron. I want you Allura." Keith says and cups her face in his hands. "Believe me I do." He smiles and she smiles back at him. "But until Lance moves on from you...I can't be with you. It wouldn't be right."

"I understand." Allura says then sniffles and a tear slides down her cheek.

As soon as Keith heard her sniffle he teared up and mentally told himself to screw it and he pulled her close to him and she gasped and eagerly met his lips with hers. To say that sparks flew was an understatement. The most magnificent fireworks display ever imagined went off in their minds when their lips finally connected at long last. They both moaned into the kiss and their hands went for each other's hair and Keith grabbed hers and tugged on it, pulling her bun loose and letting her long silver locks cascade down her back. He held the back of her head and tilted it back so he could kiss her more deeply and she let out a soft moan in response and tugged on his raven hair as his soft lips moved against hers.

Eventually he stuck his tongue in her mouth and she battled it with hers, both of them fighting for dominance of the kiss. Keith won when he backed her up into the door and made out with her hungrily, worried that they might not get another chance.

But at some point they had to part for air. They both still held onto each other but were breathing heavily.

"How good are you at keeping secrets?" Allura asks Keith.

He picked up on what she was getting at and smiled and gently kissed her cheek.

"For you, my lips will be sealed like a vault." He  promises.

"Well that's no good." Allura says and pouts. Keith looked confused. "If they're sealed then how will I kiss them?"

Keith smirked and picked her lips.

"Heh. Like that." He says and kisses her again.

Allura moaned and cupped his cheek and smiled when they parted. She sighed happily as Keith pulled away from her mouth and reattached his lips to her neck after pulling down the neck of her suit.

"Oh darling." She moaned.

Suddenly she felt something hard and stiff get thrust into her thigh and she gasped and blushed, knowing immediately what it was.

"Oh darling..." She sighed.

Keith smirked against her neck and Allura felt a jolt of pleasure shoot to her core when she felt him purr against her skin. She couldn't help but rock her hips against his. He caught on quick and started grinding back. He groaned and she moaned as their sexes rubbed together through their clothes.

"I know you were lying to me earlier." He says.

She looked confused and he smirked then whispered in her ear.

"I know you saw my cock." He tells her and the soft gasp she gave in response made him chuckle and she bit her lip and smiled.

"It was just a glimpse." She promises him. "I swear."

"I believe you." Keith says honestly.

Then he pressed himself into her more and gently breathed against her ear.

"How would you like to get a better look?" He says barely above a whisper.

Allura's face turned red as she thought about seeing Keith completely nude. She couldn't deny that before Keith left the team she had often thought about what he might look like under his clothes, and now that he had returned even more grizzled and attractive than he was before he left...the thought had crossed her mind more often. Even in her dreams. So now that she was being offered the opportunity to see him naked outside of her fantasies, she eagerly nodded yes and he bit his lip and pushed himself off the door and took a few steps back from her and started undoing his belt.

He took it off and placed it on the countertop then Allura gasped softly at the sound of his zipper coming undone. He stepped out of his boots and pulled his pants down and stepped out of them. The tent in his underwear was large and clearly visible and did nothing to hide his arousal from her. She felt herself get wet just from the sight and she rubbed her thighs together for some much needed friction.

He gave her one last look, silently asking her if she still wanted to see and she smiled and eagerly nodded yes. He smiled and pulled his boxers down, setting his erection free and a gasp escaped from Allura's throat as she laid eyes on his penis.

Now that she could get a better look at it she took the time to admire it. It was absolutely perfect, she thought. It was so thick! The thought of the stretch that he would be able to give to her made her clench instinctively. Not to mention how long he was too. He would be able to get so deep...hit all of those hard to reach sweet spots as he thrusted into her over and over and over-

"You like it?" Keith asks.

"Oh Keith my darling...." Allura says seductively and walks over to him and stares at it.

She looked up at him and asked him for silent permission to touch it. He nodded yes and a small gasp escaped his throat as she held him in her hand.

"It's gorgeous...." She says and smiles at her paladin. "I have a feeling I'm going to have a lot of fun with it." She says and Keith's eyes widen in excitement.

"Oh believe me I want you to get as much enjoyment out of it as possible." He says and she chuckles.

She stopped when he cupped her chin in his fingers and tilted her head up to look at him.

"Now I've shown you mine, would you care to show me yours?" He asks and she bites her lip and smiles at the ground. "You don't have to." He assures her. "Just because I do something for you doesn't mean you have to do the same in return. I don't want you to be uncomfortable." He says.

"Oh Keith my dearest love." Allura says and reaches behind her and unzips her suit. "I could never be uncomfortable with you..." She says and Keith gulps as she pulls it off of her chest and starts bringing it down her hips. "Since you're standing here nude before me." She says and steps out of her suit, leaving her in her underwear.

She smiled when she saw Keith's face turn red again as his eyes roamed her body, mainly her curves and her breasts.

"I suppose it's only fair." She says and unclips her strapless bra from behind her and she holds it in place with her hand as she bends forward, purposely pushing her ass out as she hooks her fingers in her panties and pulls them down her legs. "That I strip naked too." She finishes and steps out of her panties and lets her bra fall to the ground.

Keith's mouth gaped for a few ticks before he closed it and continued to stare at her naked form. She truly was a goddess, he thought. Allura blushed and shyly rubbed her arm as the paladin looked her over, his burning gaze on her chocolate skin causing it to ignite and cause more heat to stir in her lower belly.

He wasn't saying anything and Allura was starting to feel worried and embarrassed. Perhaps he didn't think she was as attractive as he'd hoped. Losing confidence in herself she brought her arm up to cover her chest but Keith pushed it away and smiled at her. She didn't even notice that he had closed the distance between them until his fingers were gently stroking her face and looking at her with utter adoration.

"You're beautiful." He tells her and gives her a gentle kiss. "The most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"Oh Keith..." she sighs and smiles at him.

"Can I touch you?" He asks.

"Please do." Allura pleads, wanting to feel the electricity she felt when he touched her face all over her body.

Keith's hand moved from her face down her neck, towards her breast. Allura bit her lip in anticipation and she let out a soft gasp as his rough fingers gently touched the soft flesh of her breast. They both blushed and watched as Keith dragged his index finger along her cleavage before making his way down her stomach. He placed his other hand on her side and slowly dragged it down her side, mapping her curves and igniting flames under her skin in the path his fingers left.

The hand on her stomach reached her lower belly and slowed, unsure if it should continue to go lower. Instinctively, the princess spread her legs open to allow his hand access and she looked up at him and he met her gaze and she nodded to give him permission.

"If you ever want me to stop just say so and I will." Keith whispers to her.

Allura smiled at him and nodded. Suddenly a gasp escaped her lips as Keith's deft finger brushed along her folds. He smirked at her reaction and swiped it along her sex again, wanting to see how she would react. She moaned and gripped his shoulders to keep herself steady as he continued to gently stroke her. Occasionally he dipped his finger between her folds and she'd let out a soft moan and squeeze his shoulders.

When she started to whine and buck her hips into his fingers he bit his lip and decided to ease her suffering a bit and he cupped her whole womanhood in his hand.

"Keith..." She whined and he bit his lip and blushed from how hot she sounded.

"How is it that you're already so wet and you haven't even gotten in the shower yet?" He whispers in her ear as he continued to stroke her sex.

"You're just that sexy-oh!" She yelps as he lightly pushes a finger against her entrance before withdrawing his hand entirely.

She smirked at him and he smirked back, pleased with how he teased her.

"Get in the shower, you absolutely reek." She teases and he laughs and runs his hand through his hair.

"I'll only get in if you join me." He tells her seductively and winks.

_Damn that was hot._

"Well if that's the only option then I guess I have no choice." She says innocently playing along.

She bit her lip and looked at him hungrily as he backed away from her and stepped into the shower and turned on the water.

"Come in." He tells her. "The water's fine."

She smiles at him and walks over to the shower and comes inside with him, pulling the fogged glass door shut so water wouldn't spill out of the shower and she looked up at him and they smiled at each other. Allura pressed her hands on his chest and he placed his on her hips and held her close as the water rained down on them and they shared a kiss.

He closed his eyes and sighed in contentment as Allura's fingers massaged shampoo into his scalp. She had such a gentle and calming touch. She may simply be washing his hair but he felt her also washing away all his insecurities and fears about being the new leader of Voltron, and getting them back to Earth safely and defeating the galra. She was his light and by God he would do whatever it takes to keep her safe at his side. That's one of the visions he saw during those two years on the Space Whale with his mom anyway. He saw a few glimpses into their future. Kisses on a beach, romantic bike rides in the desert, nights filled with passion...and a little girl with dark hair like his, pulled back into a braided high ponytail, wearing a tiara that looked like Allura's playing in the desert sand and she turned to him and he saw that she had Allura's eyes and markings. He wouldn't be telling her any of this though. He didn't want her to think that his feelings for her came from knowing their future. Even without knowing they'd end up together in the future, he'd still love her, and that's how he knew just how true and deep his love for her really was.

Keith offered to wash Allura's hair next. She stood in front of him and reveled in the feel of his fingers running along her scalp, spreading shampoo in her white locks before she tilted her head back under the water to wash it out. She kept her eyes closed so she wouldn't get the soapy water in her eyes. She felt the stream of water from the shower head cease and she frowned. Then she smirked when she felt a pair of soft pale lips meet her own.

Keith was leaning his head over hers so he was kissing her upside down. She kissed him back and moaned softly as his tongue pushed past her lips to enter her mouth. She moaned as he reached up and squeezed her breasts as he made out with her. She battled her tongue against his and this time she won and pushed it into his mouth as he moaned and pinched her nipples and made her gasp and start to grind her ass against his hardening cock. He squeezed her tits harder and she moaned and turned around to look at her paladin and saw the lust in his eyes.

She looked up at him in a lust filled haze as he continued to squeeze and fondle her breasts in his large hands. She let out a soft moan and ran her hands through his wet hair as he kissed her neck and she yelped when he bit down on her skin and sucked a mark into her neck. All the outfits she had with her covered her neck so he wasn't worried about anyone seeing the marks. He released his mouth and licked the bruise apologetically then began to kiss along her collarbone down to her chest. Allura took a shaky breath as he kissed along the top of her breast towards her nipple. He gently lapped the dark bud with his tongue before taking it into his mouth and she keened as he started to suck on it. She yanked his hair and he grunted and tugged on her nipple in retaliation before moving to her other one and sucking it too while fondling the breast he abandoned.

"Oh Keith..." Allura moaned and pressed herself back against the wall to steady herself since she was starting to loose balance from the intense pleasure Keith was giving her.

She bit her lip and looked down at him, sucking her tit ravenously and she decided that it would be unfair if she was the only one getting her needs taken care of. So she discreetly reached forward and gently poked the head of his cock. He gasped and released her tit and looked up at her in surprise and lust and he licked his lips and stood up to his full height, looking down at her as the water rained down on his head, flattening his long bangs against his face as he braced himself against the wall with one arm by her head and angled his hips towards her, allowing her better access to him.

"May I?" She asks him sweetly.

"Do whatever you want to me." He says breathily.

She looked at him and then down at his penis and gently ran her finger along the underside of it. He closed his eyes and grunted in pleasure. She smiled and wrapped her whole hand around his cock and stroked him slowly from base to tip. When she reached the head she would gently rub it with her finger and he moaned and Allura's pride surged from the fact that she was making him feel good. She picked up the pace and he cried out and had to use both hands to steady himself as he breathed heavily from the friction of Allura's hand against his erection. He took in a sharp breath and his face contorted in pleasure when she used her other hand to fondle his balls.

Allura was starting to feel very aroused herself and wanted to do more. His moans were such beautiful sounds. She wanted to make him moan louder, feel even more intense pleasure by her hand...or perhaps...A filthy idea entered her head and she kissed his collarbone. He let out a soft gasp as she kissed his pecs and left a hickey of her own on one of them, making sure that it was in a spot that would be under his shirt so the team would not notice. She then gently made her way down his chest towards his abs and she kissed each one and licked the lines in between them and he whined in pleasure. With every kiss she was making her way farther down his chest. Keith's eyes widened when he picked up on what she was planning and his cock twitched and got even harder in response.

"Allura." He keened as she gently nibbled along his v-line then made her way down to the base of his cock and placed a gentle kiss right above it and he bit his lip and whined as his erection rested on her cleavage when she leaned forward to leave the kiss.

She pulled back and he looked down at her and met her gaze as she fluttered her eyelashes innocently as she sat on her knees before him and looked at his cock and licked her lips. Keith's eyes widened and he blushed. She looked back up at him and kept her gaze locked with his as she leaned forward and gave the head of his cock a gentle lick. He gasped and bucked his hips in response and she giggled and licked him again.

"Allura..." He moaned and braced his forearm on the wall and rested his forehead against it.

He choked out a moan and winced in pleasure as she gave him one long lick from base to tip before tilting her head and examining his cock with a hooded lust-filled eyes. Then she gripped the base of it and took him into her mouth.

"Oh! Oh..." Is all Keith manages to say as his body goes rigid with pleasure from having Allura's mouth around him.

She moans and sucks on him, stroking what she couldn't fit with her hand as she slowly tried to take in more of his cock.

"Oh...Oh God....Oh fuck that feels so good." He breathes and pulls her hair back and holds it and the back of her head and starts to thrust his hips into her mouth.

She gags but nevertheless continues to suck and stroke him, swirling her tongue around his cock as she sucked him hard and his eyes rolled back and he moaned loudly and repeated her name over and over again like a prayer.

"I'm close." He whines and bites his lip and looks down at her. "Can I cum in your mouth?" He asks.

She hummed around his cock in response and arched her back and took more of him into her mouth as a response and he moaned and cried out in pleasure as he thrust his hips erratically into her mouth and his eyes screwed shut and he held her head in place as he came and his seed squirted out of him and down her throat.

Once he was done she took her mouth off of him and wiped it with the back of her hand and looked up at him. His eyes were glazed over with lust and fatigue from his orgasm but nevertheless he managed to give her one of his beautiful smiles that made her chest feel warm with love. She got off of her knees and stood before him and he pulled her in for a hug and they both stood under the shower head to rinse their sweat off. She smiled and kissed him gently as he came down from his high. He moaned and held her lips in his and smiled against her lips.

"I can taste myself on your lips." He tells her and she bites her lip from how sexy that was, especially when he said it in such a low gravelly voice. "Now how would you feel about me finding out what you taste like?" He asks and her eyes go wide and he smirks and licks his lips.

She looked at him with wide eyes and unconsciously spread her legs wider for him. He smirked and cupped her mound in his hand. Allura whined as he stroked her folds again. But this time he wasn't going to tease her. Allura gasped and arched into him when he pushed a finger inside of her. Keith chuckled and curled it inside of her.

"Keith..." She whined and gripped his shoulders.

Keith backed her up so she was against the wall of the shower and gently pumped his finger in and out of her to get her used to the feeling. She grunted softly and opened her legs wider to allow him to get deeper and he pushed his finger all the way in and she moaned and collapsed in his arms. He smirked from her reaction and met her gaze as he pushed a second finger in to join the first.

Her mouth gaped in a silent scream that looked oh so sexy to him. He claimed her mouth with his in a passionate and slow kiss. They let their tongues tangle together for a few minutes before pulling apart and Keith looked at her adoringly. He kissed her neck as he gently scissored her open with his fingers and she moaned softly from the stretch. He kissed down her neck, through her cleavage while flicking one of her nipples with his tongue to make her gasp and then he started to kiss down her stomach towards her mound. As his mouth got lower Allura's breathing quickened and a blush formed on her cheeks and the points of her ears when she realized what he was going to do to her.

"Keith..." she moaned softly as he kissed her hip-bone then kissed along her thigh while hoisting it over his shoulder and smirking at her and withdrawing his fingers.

"Do Alteans ever do this?" Keith asks.

"I-I don't know." Allura stammers softly. "I was never taught how people please women. I was only ever taught how to please men."

"Well then you might want to hold onto something, and try not to break it." Keith says and smiles as she grabs a hold of a metal bar that was on the adjacent wall of the shower, meant to hold towels but now it would support her.

"Because men aren't the only ones who can receive oral sex." He tells her.

Allura's eyes widen and she barely has time to process that statement because Keith was now dragging his tongue along her thigh towards her aching pussy. Allura whined as he got closer to the apex of her thighs then screamed and gripped his hair when she felt his tongue on her folds. He slowly dragged it along them and she gripped the bar and his hair tightly and whimpered as it slowly trailed along her sex. He finished the lick and looked up at her.

"You like that?" He asks.

She nodded eagerly and he smiled.

"Good. You taste so good." He says in a low dark voice before flattening his tongue against her again, making her moan loudly.

"Keith! Keith!" Allura chants as he laps her pussy harshly with his tongue, dragging it side to side and up and down.

She screamed when he stuck it inside of her and started wriggling it against her walls.

"Keith! Keith! Oh Keith..." She moaned and breathed heavily, gripping the bar for dear life as he stuck his tongue farther into her depths and sucked and licked to his heart's content.

She whimpered from the empty feeling in her core when he withdrew his tongue, but her disappointment was soon forgotten when Keith stuck three fingers inside her and curled them while sucking her clit in between his soft lips. Allura screeched and the bar crumpled under her hand as she gripped it tightly in her fist. The metal was no match for her Altean strength.

"Yes...yes...yes!" She screamed as Keith brought her closer to the edge.

She ground her hips against his face and he moaned into her sex. When he gently nipped her clit with his teeth she screamed and came.

She looked down at him through a hazy lust-filled gaze as he lapped up her cum with his tongue then wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand and smiled at her and stood back up.

Allura closed her eyes and tilted her head back to allow him to kiss her and she moaned when she tasted herself in his mouth. He brought them back under the shower head as they kissed and she sighed at the feel of the warm water running down their hair, between their lips, and down their bodies, adding to their arousal. She sighed contentedly as he ran his hands along her body, mapping out every curve while occasionally squeezing and making her gasp into his mouth.

Their lips finally parted when they both needed a breath and Allura looked up at him, meeting his eyes under his dark bangs that were sticking to his forehead and covering his face slightly. She looked down at his and noticed his swollen prick hanging heavily between his legs and she could feel how her core was still aching for him. She looked back up at his lust-filled eyes and she slowly pressed her body flushed against his. Keith grunted and sucked in a breath as he felt her soft breasts press up against his chest as his now throbbing cock slid along her lower belly and she winced softly at the feel of it and she rested her head against his neck.

"Keith..." She looked up at him and met his gaze with hers before her eyes flicked down to the cock on her lower abdomen.

Keith let out a soft moan when he felt her fingers stroke his shaft and gently wrap her hand around him and start to pump him.

"Oh Keith..." she moans and gently bites his neck making him take in a sharp breath. "Look at you..." she looks down at his penis. "You're so hot, hard and-" He groaned as she squeezed his cock and gave him a hard stroke before gently holding him in her hand. "Heavy for me." She breathes against his neck.

"Allura..." Keith spoke to her in such a low voice he didn't even recognize it as his.

Allura couldn't help the sigh that escaped her kiss-bitten lips as she felt her name vibrate through his throat. It turned her on more and she needed him now more than ever.

"Keith...take me...please." She keens against his neck.

Keith let out a soft moan from how hot she sounded. Never in a million years would he have imagined to have the princess in the shower with him, begging to get fucked by him. But yet here she was with her legs spread open and stroking his dick as warm water sprayed down onto them. The whole thing felt like a dream come true. But as much as he wanted her, he knew how fragile her heart must still be so he just had to ask...

"Are you sure you want to go all the way with me tonight Allura?" He asks her in a soft and caring tone.

Allura looked up into his eyes and saw him looking back at her with nothing but love in them.

"Yes Keith." She says and smiles. "I want this. I want you. Only you." She cupped his cheek and then kissed the other one on his scar. "I love you."

"I love you too." Keith says in a raspy voice.

She gasped as Keith picked her up in his arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck and held onto him tight as he gently braced himself on the wall and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he reached down to grip his cock to line himself up with her entrance.

"This is probably going to hurt at first." Keith tells her. "This is your first time and..." He looks down at his penis then back up at her with a smirk on his face. "I'm pretty big."

"I know..." Allura says and licks her lips and looks down at the penis that was going to take her virginity. "But it'll only hurt for a little bit. Then I know that all I'll be feeling is pleasure."

"Okay." Keith says and brushes a lock of hair from her face. "If at any point you want me to stop just tell me and I will."

Allura smiles at him and cups his cheek. Keith took a deep breath then gently eased his tip in her. They both held their breath then winced as he pushed deeper. He bit his lip and pushed in a little more and he moaned in pleasure and she shrieked in pain as he breached her hymen.

Keith peppered her face with kisses and apologies spilled from his lips about the pain he had caused her.

"It's alright." She says and kisses him. "Just keep going, and keep thrusting, it'll help ease the pain."

He nodded yes and pushed deeper inside of her and his mouth gaped as he moaned and braced himself against the wall with one hand.

"Fuck you feel so good." He breathes.

She winced as her walls stretched more than they ever had before to embrace his wide girth. But she soon found pleasure in the stretch and moaned at how good it felt to have such a well-endowed man inside of her.

"Keith..." She moaned and gently nipped his ear with her teeth. "Start thrusting."

He smirked and she moaned as he thrusted into her. The stretch from having his member in her felt incredible but the friction of it rubbing against her walls added even more pleasure and she moaned loudly and gripped his shoulders.

"More Keith...go deeper." She begged and cried out as he thrust himself in deeper.

She winced and gripped the wall, biting her bottom lip and whimpering in pleasure as he stretched her even more. She arched off of the wall into his body and he moaned and screwed his eyes shut and instinctively started to thrust faster into her.

"Oh yes Keith yes!" Allura screams and wraps her legs around his waist and holds onto him tightly.

"Fuck Allura you're so tight and warm." He moans. "You feel so good...so good..." He repeats over and over as his thrust pick up the pace.

He wasn't even sure if he was conscious right now. His mind was a hazy fog. All he knew was that he was inside of Allura, and she felt incredible, like she was made to be lock to his key, the sheath for his sword, the princess to his paladin. He couldn't help but kiss her neck and squeeze one of her breasts, wanting to worship her body.

"Oh Keith your dick feels so good inside me." She moans. "I want more. Shove it all in me, make me take it to the hilt, I can handle it-AH!" She screams as Keith slams himself in her all the way and and she clenches around him and breathes heavily, eyes wide open as her body wracked with pleasure at the feeling of being completely full.

She calmed down and slumped in his arms, she thought that was it until she heard an inhuman growl come from Keith's lips and she gasped. She felt something in him change. All of a sudden it was as if he had the ability to hold her more firmly in his grip, like he had suddenly gotten stronger.

"Keith?" She asked softly and looked at him.

He turned to face her and she gasped when she saw that his appearance had changed. His sclera were yellow and his irises had narrowed to slits. He growled again and she saw that he had fangs now too.

"So you can turn galra?" Allura asks.

She doesn't get an answer. Instead she gets held up against the wall again and moans as Keith growls and pushes himself in deeper, hitting her g-spot and making her see stars.

"Oh Keith! Yes! Again!" She begs and holds onto him tightly, her nails digging into his back.

He obeyed her command and started pounding into her relentlessly with strength he didn't know he had. Allura thanked the ancients for her durable Altean body so that she could handle how rough Keith was being with her now. He was able to hold her up with one hand, using the other to roughly grope her breast while he sunk his fangs into her neck to leave a mark and she screamed in pleasure and rocked her hips in time with Keith's rough, fast thrusts and soon they were both nearing their peak.

"Cum for me princess." Keith growls in her ear and his dark voice and his finger on her clit are enough to have her screaming his name in pure ecstasy a second time.

He practically howls in pleasure as he sees stars and thrusts his hips erratically into her as he fills her with his cum. Allura started to blush as half a dobosh seemed to pass and Keith was still cumming. There was so much of it. Eventually he pulled out of her and his eyes returned to normal and his fangs shrunk back into his normal teeth and he breathed heavily and leaned on her for support.

"Sorry about the mess." He says weakly, exhausted from his high.

"It's alright." Allura says and blushes as she watches his semen run down her thighs. "We're in the shower, we can easily clean up."

He chuckles and nuzzles his face into her neck and purrs as Allura wipes him down with a washcloth covered in soap and afterwards he gives her the same treatment.

"Lance this is really inappropriate." Pidge complains as Lance pushes her towards the bathroom. "We really shouldn't be doing this. It's wrong on so many levels."

"I know." Lance says and sighs. "I'm really not proud of it but we're gonna need a lot of money to rebuild the castle and ever since Keith came back to the team looking like a grizzled beef cake a lot of the people from the planets we saved found him really attractive so I figured they'd pay to see him shirtless and stuff."

Pidge rolled her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Okay but why do I have to take the pictures?" She asks.

"Because the last time I tried to take them he caught me and he would have stabbed me to death if it hadn't been for Allura and Shiro stopping him." Lance says and shivers at the memory. "He may be more mature now but his temper sure can flare up every now and then..."

"So you think if he catches me he won't try to kill me?" Pidge asks.

"Exactly!" Lance says and gives her a thumbs up. "Now get in there and get some sexy wet photos of our leader!"

He gave her a shove towards the bathhouse and she went inside.

 _Damn Lance..._ She thought as snuck up to the door that led to the bathroom. _If I didn't have such a big crush on him..._ She blushed as she thought about how much she secretly liked him. The only reason she was doing this was because she thought it might make him like her more. But at the end of the day she knew he was still pining after Allura, even though she didn't seem to like him back.

She noticed the bathroom door was open a crack and went over to it and peered inside. Keith was by the sink and mirrors, drying his hair and face off with a towel while another one hung loosely around his hips. It was a pretty attractive looking shot. It would make a decent photo. Pidge was angling the camera to get the shot when suddenly she nearly dropped it when Allura came into the frame wearing a towel around her body and brushing her hair. Pidge put the camera down and looked in the door herself to see if she was really there or if the camera was playing tricks on her. Sure enough she was there and Pidge's jaw was on the floor and her eyes were wide as saucers.

 _No quiznacking way..._ Pidge thought.

Keith looked at the princess and smiled. He wrapped an arm around her and gently held her waist and pulled her in close and she placed both of her palms on his chest and gently slid them up to his shoulders and he looked down at her adoringly with a genuine smile on his face.

"So what's the plan for sneaking out of here without the rest of the team knowing about our little...scandal in the shower." Allura whispers and says the last part seductively and runs her finger down his sternum.

Keith chuckled and brought the princess a little closer to him.

"Well the plan is that I am going to get dressed and then I'm going to leave first. The team will probably be wondering where you are and so I'll tell them that I met you waiting outside for me to finish which isn't a total lie." He says and she chuckles. "And that you just went in the shower and should be out soon."

"Such a brilliant plan from my brilliant man." Allura says and moves her hand along his shoulder so she's cupping his neck.

Keith chuckled and brought his head down and crossed his nose with hers and they rested their foreheads against each other.

"The only part that's not brilliant is how I'm going to entertain myself all alone in the bathroom for half an hour." Allura pouts.

"The time will go by fast." Keith tells her. "Besides, now you have something to think about while I'm gone." He says and chuckles while she bites her lip.

"How about tonight we have round two in Blue?" She asks.

Keith's eyes widened and he blushed. Pidge covered her mouth to keep herself from screaming and giving herself away.

"You mean you want to..." Keith starts, happily surprised by her request.

"Yes. You made me feel so good." Allura moans breathily. "I want to feel like that again. I want you to quiznack me good again like you did in the shower."

Keith bit his lip and smiled at her.

 _HOLY SHIT!!!! THEY TOTALLY FUCKED IN THE SHOWER!!!_ Pidge exclaimed in her head.

"Very well then." He says. "I shall meet you tonight once the team is asleep in your lion and make sweet love to you again." He promises and runs his finger along her side and she bites her lip and squeezes his bicep.

"I can't wait." She says and sighs into Keith's mouth as he brings his head down and they lock lips and kiss each other deeply.

One of Keith's hands rested on her upper back and the other on her ass while she ran her hands through his long raven locks.

Pidge quickly regained her senses and snuck a photo of them making out. She knew that no one would believe her if she told them about this. She couldn't have been happier! Keith and Allura were in love! That meant that Lance would have to get over her and move on! Pidge smiled when she realized that she may finally have a chance with Lance. She got up and made her way back down the hall towards the door. All she had to do was show him this picture, and if that wasn't enough then she knew what was going to be going down in the Blue Lion tonight and she could give him a little heads up, she thought mischievously.

But then her heart sunk when she realized how heartbroken this would make him if he knew. She stopped in front of the bathhouse door and thought about how sad Lance would be. She didn't want to see him hurt, and if she revealed Keith and Allura's relationship to him then that means that she would be the one who caused him pain! She couldn't live with that! She just couldn't! So after taking a deep breath she decided that it would be best if she didn't tell him. It would be better if he just moved on on his own, at his own pace.

"So did you get the pictures?" Lance asked her.

"He already had his clothes on by the time I got there." Pidge lied.

"Aw quiznack!" Lance said and snapped his fingers. "Oh well, I'm sure there'll be a next time. Thanks for helping me out though Pidge. I know I can always count on you." He says and winks at her.

She blushes a bit when Lance turns away and she jogs to catch up with him to head back to the others. She looked at the camera and slid it into her pocket.

 _Don't worry guys, your secret is safe with me._ She thought to herself.

 


	2. Rendezvous in Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Allura are having trouble keeping their little meetings a secret. Lance is becoming increasingly suspicious about why Keith and Allura want so much alone time together and Pidge is just trying to keep Lance from barging in on them fucking. And Hunk and Romelle are starting to catch onto this drama, and their curiosity just might get the better of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is smut in this chapter as well! You have been warned!

Everyone was sitting around a campfire in their paladin armor and Lance was singing a song for them as they ate the food that Hunk made them for dinner.

"Let's gather 'round the campfire and sing our campfire song." Lance sang and strummed his guitar. "Our c.a.m.p.f.i.r.e.s.o.n.g song and if you don't think that we can sing it faster than you're wrong but it'll help if you just sing along...." 

"Bum. bum. bum." Pidge and Hunk sang from either side of Keith. 

"C.a.m.p.f.i.r.e.s.o.n.g!" Lance shouted and strummed his guitar really hard. 

"C.a.m.p.f.i.r.e.s.o.n.g!" He, Pidge and Hunk all shouted together and sang fast. "And if you don't think that you can sing it faster than we're wrong, but it'll help if you just sing along!" 

"C.a.m.p.f.i.r.e.s.o.n.g! Hunk!" Lance points to him. 

"Song! C.a.m.p.f.i.r.e-" Hunk sings as fast as he can. 

"Keith!" Lance points to next. 

Keith just stares at him and blinks. 

"Good!" Lance says. "It'll helllllp! It'll hellllp if you just sing alllllooooonnnnggg!" 

Pidge grabs a big hunk of junk that she had taken from her room in the castle and smashed it on the ground a few times. Lance grabbed something too and smashed it as well. 

"Oh yeah!" They both scream. 

"Ah, now wasn't that relaxing?" Lance asks the group. 

They all just give them nervous looks and a bead of sweat drops from their forehead. 

"Is that some sort of traditional human camping song?" Romelle asks Allura.

"How should I know?" Allura asks. 

"You've spent so much time with them I assumed you would have learned about their culture." Romelle says. 

"Yes but it's all so strange to me." Allura says. "I don't really understand too much of it myself. Sometimes they'll go into bouts of hysteria like this. I think Lance calls it a 'meme' but I have no idea what that means." 

"It's strange." Romelle says. "But it is rather entertaining to watch." 

Both of the girls giggle and Keith gives Allura a small smile which she returns before going back to eating her food. 

"What are you smiling about?" Lance asks Keith.

"Nothing." Keith says nonchalantly. "I'm not allowed to just be happy every now and then?" 

"No, but you've been a lot happier than you normally are today." Lance says. "That must've been some satisfying shower." 

Krolia blushed and tried her best not to laugh as Keith choked on his food and Pidge did a spit-take and Allura almost did too but she caught it by covering her mouth with her hand before any liquid came out of her mouth. Shiro sat stoically but his fork was trembling in his hand and he watched Keith and Lance with concern on his features. 

"Whoa what the...why did you all react like that?" Lance asks. "I was just asking him how his shower was. Why is that such a shocking thing to ask? Some of you are reacting like he fucked someone in there." 

Krolia, Shiro, Pidge, Keith and Allura all tensed. Shiro and Krolia looked at Lance curiously trying to deduce if the pilot of the Red Lion knew about what the princess and his leader had done in the shower earlier that day. They both knew because Krolia had sent Allura into the bathhouse shortly after Keith went in there to shower and they were both missing for a significant amount of time before Keith came out and said that Allura was in the shower. They were both extremely happy for them but they knew that their relationship had to remain a secret for the sake of the team, and now it looked like the cat might come out of the bag...

Keith and Allura briefly exchanged a worried glance with each other before averting their gazes to Lance as to not raise suspicion that they were keeping something from him. 

Pidge gave Lance a concerned look and fiddled with the camera in her pocket, the camera that held the evidence of Keith and Allura's newfound intimacy with each other. Someone had to do something, she thought. She had stared at him enough times to recognize his facial expressions and right now he was looking like he was about to figure something out. As he opened his mouth to ask another question she burst out laughing. 

Everyone turned to look at her and she kept up the charade and wiped a tear from her eye and leaned against Lance. 

"Oh my God Lance you seriously outdid yourself with that one." Pidge says and laughs. 

Lance smiled and looked pleased with himself as he looked down at the small girl leaning against his frame. 

"Yeah...yeah I guess you're right." He says then looks at Keith. "Keith would be the last person to ever have sex with anyone." 

"Why would you say that?" Romelle asks, slightly confused. "Keith is extremely attractive. He's basically as hot as Shiro is." 

Shiro blushed at the statement but he wasn't too fazed by it. Keith however, was redder than his former Lion.

 "I bet there are many women all over the universe who would be more than happy to share his bed." Romelle says matter of factly and then eats her food.

"Yeah there were tons of girls that were after him back at the Garrison remember?" Hunk reminds Lance. 

"There were?..." Allura asked and seemed sad about that. 

Keith's heart dropped when he saw how sad Allura was.

"Yeah there were but honestly I never noticed them." Keith says to her and she seems to cheer up a bit. 

"Really?" She asks.

Keith smiles and nods. 

"Yeah. When it comes to women Keith is completely oblivious." Lance mocks. 

"He's not the only one." Pidge grumbles under her breath. 

"What was that?" Lance asks her. 

"Nothing!" Pidge says and jumps off of him and readjusts her glasses. 

"Oblivious?" Allura asks. 

"Yeah. They would flirt with him but he wouldn't get the hint and wind up saying something rude to them and then they'd come flocking to me." Lance says proudly and winks at the princess. 

"And by 'flocking to him' he means that he'd try his luck with them after they gave up on Keith but they just reject him." Hunk says. 

"You didn't have to tell them that part!" Lance scolds his friend and the team laughs. 

"Alright who wants another glass of lemonade?" Hunk offers, picking up the pitcher.

"I'll take one." Keith says and holds out his cup.

"Wow." Hunk says and pours the liquid in. "This has to be your third one Keith. Why are you so dehydrated?"

Allura blushed and inconspicuously drank her glass and Pidge's fork was shaking as she watched Keith's eyes widen and a faint blush appear on his pale cheeks.

"I don't know. It's kinda hot out." Keith says with a shrug and drinks his newly filled glass of lemonade.

"Well perhaps I should go down to the well and collect some more water then." Allura suggests and stands up.

"I'll come with you." Lance says and gives her a flirtatious smirk.

Allura looks uncomfortable and Keith looked at Lance's flirty expression and frowned in jealousy.

"No thank you Lance I think I'll be fine on my own." Allura says kindly then turns and tries to walk away from him. 

"Aw come on just let me walk with you. I won't flirt with you. We can just talk and bond and stuff." He says but Allura knew him well enough now to know that he'd just be trying to win her over the whole time. 

Since she was with Keith now, Lance's efforts with her would certainly be fruitless. But she couldn't tell him that for the sake of the team. Keith was quickly starting to become irritated by Lance's flirting. Now that he was with Allura, he found the paladin's attempts to court the princess extremely annoying. 

"No I think you should stay here Lance." Keith says. "Allura can handle getting water by herself."

"Well weren't you and Shiro the ones who recommended we use the buddy system?" Lance asks. "It would be very hypocritical of you as our leader to not follow your own rules." Lance says and smirks at Keith.

Keith sighs then stands up.

"I suppose you're right." Keith says.

"Thanks mullet." Lance says and holds out his hand for Allura. "Now m'lady let's go-"

"I'll go with you to get some water Allura." Keith says and walks in front of Lance.

Lance's jaw dropped and Allura let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay let's go." Allura says happily and they both quickly walk off together before Lance can protest.

Lance just stares after them with his finger still hanging in the air and his mouth open. Pidge smirked. She loved nothing more than seeing Lance get agitated over getting rejected by Allura, and now it was especially sweet since he had no clue that Keith and Allura were in love. It's something that she thought would be extremely obvious to him considering he was such a "love expert", but she knew better than anyone that he was more insecure about his knowledge on romance than he would care to admit, and the fact that he trusted her enough to share that with her made her heart flutter. 

"Why the hell did she let him go with her and not me!?" Lance exclaims once the princess and paladin had disappeared into the woods on the path to the well. 

"Well isn't it obvious?" Romelle asks Lance and he turns to the altean. "I think Allura fancies Keith." 

The three members of the team who knew about their secret love looked shocked for a moment and watched Romelle with rapt attention. 

"Wait you think Princess Allura has a thing for Keith?" Lance asks. 

"Yes. I think that's very apparent in the way she's been acting towards him lately. They've been gravitating towards each other a lot on missions, seemingly more protective of each other. And when we have down time like we have now then they seem to want to spend time alone together. That's why she rejected your offer to walk her to the well and accepted his. She wants to be alone with him." Romelle explains and smirks. 

Hunk scoots a little closer to the altean. Ever since they bonded over the yelmor incident, they had become fast friends and gossip buddies. 

"Ooo you think she likes him?" Hunk asks.

"Fat chance." Lance says. "Keith may be attractive but he's dense as hell and isn't exactly a 'people' person. There's no way he'd ever want her and she'd realize that and move on." 

"Well it doesn't look like he's pushing her away y'know." Pidge informs him. 

She decided that if she only provided evidence for the idea of Keith and Allura being together and he came to the realization that they were in a relationship on his own then it wouldn't hurt as much as it would hearing it from her. 

"Romelle's right, they are spending a lot of time together and Keith is more mature since coming back to us. It wouldn't be crazy to think that they might see each other in a new light now." Pidge suggests. 

Lance's face paled when he realized that this was a possibility. His heart sunk and Pidge's brow creased with worry and she instinctively got up and went over to him. She looked at him and he looked down at her, both of them unsure what to do. Pidge just reached her hand up and patted his shoulder. 

"Don't be sad Lance. Please." Pidge requests and Lance gives her a small smile. 

"Alright, for you I'll be happy." Lance says and messes up her hair with one hand while she laughs. "Besides, even if they did like each other what could they possibly be doing right now? They're just going to get water." 

"Well, I may not have gotten a lot of action myself back in the colony but...I know enough about love to know that it wouldn't be much of a stretch to suggest that they could be making out right now on the path." Romelle suggests.

"Ooo that's a steamy thought." Hunk comments and the two of them share a devious smirk. 

Lance let out an offended scoff and sat back down on the log next to Pidge. 

"Keith and Allura making out? Oh please, she'd never be caught dead doing that with him." Lance states.

As soon as they were out of view from the others, Keith found himself pressed up against a tree with Allura devouring his mouth. Once he got over the initial shock he melted into her kiss and cupped her cheek and kissed her back hungrily as she pressed herself into him more.

"What are you doing?" He breathes against her mouth when they part for air.

"Isn't this why you agreed to come with me to fetch water?" Allura breathes against his mouth before giving him a few more pecks. "So we could have a little tryst together during the sunset."

Keith smirked and allowed Allura to make out with him again and he eagerly returned her kiss, sucking out her breath before releasing her mouth and looking down into her lust-filled hooded eyes and her parted lips, waiting to be touched by his again. 

"Were you really as oblivious to those girls at the garrison as Lance suggested?" She asks him and he smiles at her. 

"Yes." He tells her. "You have absolutely nothing to worry about. You are the first and only woman I will ever find so breathtakingly beautiful and be so deeply in love with." 

"Oh Keith...Take me right here, right now." Allura keened and tilted her head up for his mouth to meet hers in another breathless kiss.

He decided to allow himself indulge in her for a few more ticks and he gathered her up in his arms and then switched them around so she was pressed up against the tree. He knew that they should stop but he didn't want her to feel like he was rejecting her so he pressed himself against her thigh so she could feel what she was doing to him and how much he wanted her, and how just her kisses could affect him in such an intense way.

"Oh Allura...As lovely as that sounds," Keith says then pulls away from her. "It's too risky for us to do that out here." He says and squeezes her hand. "You know how Lance and the others are. Any minute they could catch up to us to spy on us."

"I suppose you're right." Allura sighs and swings their intertwined hands. "We'll just have to wait until we're in the privacy of Blue tonight. Where I can ensure that no one will spy on us, and I can have you all to myself." She says and runs her finger down the chest plate of his armor.

"I am very much looking forward to it." Keith says with a smirk and Allura bites her lip.

"But for now I think we could just talk." Allura says and turns and continues walking towards the well.

"Okay. What will we talk about?" Keith asks and follows her.

"You could tell me more stories about your childhood." Allura says. "I adored the one of how you met Shiro. I still chuckle at the thought of you stealing his car." She says.

Keith scoffs and rolls his eyes yet when he looks at her there is nothing but love in his gaze.

"Of course that's the part you remember." Keith teases and walks past her.

"It was a good part. You were such an angsty little rebel back then." She asks him. "And you still are now."

Keith arches an eyebrow and looks back at her.

"How so?" He asks.

"Sneaking around with me, one of your paladins under your command and making love to me." Allura says and Keith blushes. "Our leader should behave better." She jokes and turns her nose up in the air and walks past him.

"So you want me to stop having sex and making out with you?" Keith asks.

"Oh certainly not." Allura says quickly and Keith smiles and laughs.

"Good. I was worried there for a second." Keith says and they continue to walk towards the well.

"Okay well now that we've cleared the air with that, I want you to tell me more about yourself." Allura requests.

"You really want to know more about me? Why?" Keith asks her.

"Because I love you." She says. "Don't get me wrong, you're an excellent fuck but I love you for more than just that. You were so closed off when I first met you, and then you left for two years before returning to me. I want to know everything about you." She says and takes both of his hands in hers. "Every little thing I learn about you makes me fall in love with you a bit more."

"Really?" Keith asks.

"Yes." Allura says. "In fact when you told me that story of how you met Shiro when we were reviving him...that's when I think I started to realize I was in love with you."

Keith blushed and looked away from her. 

"So tell me more stories!" She exclaims and Keith laughs. 

"Well I guess there is this one other one I have about the time when I punched a kid in the face..." Keith starts. 

"Oh that sounds interesting!" Then suddenly she grabbed his shoulders and started jumping. "Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" She says and bounces with each jump.

"God you're adorable." Keith says and pecks her cheek.

He tells her the story as they continue their walk to the well. 

Later that night everyone cleaned up the campsite and said goodnight to each other and went to go to bed in their lions. 

"Hey Pidge wait!" Lance calls after her and runs to catch up with her.

Pidge turns to him before entering the Green Lion and he bends over, placing his hands on his knees and breathing heavily from running over so fast. 

"I just remembered you still have my camera. Can I have it back?" Lance asks. 

"Oh sure-uh..." She says then remembers she still hadn't deleted the picture of Keith and Allura making out in the bathhouse. "Actually uh I think I'd like to hold onto it for a bit longer if you don't mind." She says and smiles sheepishly, hiding the camera behind her back. 

"Why?" Lance asks. "It's my camera, don't you have your own? What do you need mine for?" 

"Well uh...I was just uh..." She blushes and her mind races with possibilities trying to think of a good excuse. 

It wasn't helping that he looked super cute looking at her with that confused expression on his face. Eventually Lance just rolled his eyes and reached forward to take the camera from Pidge but she jumped back. 

"There's embarrassing photos on there!" Pidge exclaims quickly and Lance jumps back in surprise and looks terrified at her. 

"What kind of embarrassing Pidge?" Lance asks. "Are there nudes on there?" He asks. 

"WHAT!?!" Pidge exclaims and unintentionally gets the attention of the rest of the team who were currently heading into their lions. "HELL NO!" Pidge yells at him and Lance cowers in embarrassment and fear. 

"Oh my..." Romelle says to Allura as they stand in front of Blue. "I wonder what he did to activate the little gremlin in her this time?" 

"Probably a joke gone wrong." Allura says then smiles. "It's rather cute how he is with her isn't it?  He's used to women rejecting his presence but Pidge is the only girl that's ever continued hanging out with him despite his flirtatious ways. Of course, I've grown to liking his company as well but Pidge has stuck by him much longer than I have. It's almost like he doesn't know what to do with her." Allura and Romelle chuckle. 

"So will I be staying with you in Blue tonight as well?" Romelle asks. 

"Oh um, actually..." Allura starts and looks at Keith. 

He was heading into the Black Lion with Shiro, his mother and his wolf. He gave her one last smile and a wink before disappearing into his lion, making Allura blush slightly. 

"I was wondering if I could have Blue to myself tonight?" Allura asked. "It's not because I don't like our little nightly chats or braiding each other's hair or anything like that!" She quickly adds. "It's just that, I've been around everyone so much lately and I'd like some time to myself to think is all." 

"Oh okay." Romelle says. "I understand. I'll just ask Hunk if I can stay with him tonight." Romelle says and skips off to the Yellow Lion.

Allura let out a sigh of relief then quickly went inside Blue to get ready for Keith's visit. 

"By embarrassing photos I meant that there's videos of me...dancing. Weirdly." Pidge lies. 

"Oh okay." Lance says and looks relieved. "In that case, give me back my camera so I can see!" He says and lunges for Pidge. 

"No!" She exclaims and dodges Lance. 

"Come on Pidge! Just let me see the videos I bet they're adorable!" Lance laughs and starts chasing Pidge around. 

"No no no no!" Pidge yells and runs around the campsite. 

Keith teleported out of the Black Lion with his wolf and they hid beside the head of the lion. 

"Alright good boy." Keith whispers to his wolf and pats it's head. 

Then his eyes widen when he sees Pidge and Lance running around the campsite. 

"Quiznack." Keith mutters under his breath. "Alright buddy, get me as close to the Blue Lion as you can. Let's just hope neither one of them see us. At least it looks like they're pretty busy with each other."  Keith smirks.

The wolf teleported them half the distance from Black to Blue. Lance turned around to try and grab Pidge then noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He turned and saw Keith and his wolf appear right next to the Blue Lion before disappearing again. He was smart enough to realize that they just teleported into the Blue Lion. 

"Hey Pidge?" Lance asks and stops chasing her. 

"Lance there is no way I am handing this camera over to you until I delete-" Pidge starts. 

"No no no forget that for a second." Lance says. "I just saw Keith teleport into the Blue Lion." 

Pidge's eyes widened and she went pale. 

"Why is he going in there so late at night?" Lance asks and starts heading over to the Blue Lion. 

"I'm sure it's nothing." Pidge assures Lance and steps in front of him. "They probably just want some time alone together to discuss leader stuff!" Pidge makes up. 

"Leader stuff?" Lance asks. 

"Yeah." Pidge says. "Keith's the leader of Voltron and Allura is a princess. They probably have a lot of political stuff to discuss." 

"But why would they want to do that this late at night?" Lance asks. "And wouldn't they have just had that discussion on their way to go get water earlier today?" 

Pidge gulped and Lance frowned at the Blue Lion. 

"I'm going to go figure out what's going on." He says and moves past Pidge and goes towards the Lion. 

"What's going on out here?" Hunk asks as he comes out of the Yellow Lion with Romelle. 

Pidge let out a sigh of relief as Lance stopped walking and turned to them. 

"Well I was trying to get my camera back from Pidge but then I saw Keith teleport into the Blue Lion." Lance says.

"Wait Keith went into the Blue Lion?" Romelle asks. 

"Yeah-wait aren't you supposed to be in there with her?" Lance asks. 

"Normally yes but tonight she told me that she wanted some time alone so Hunk agreed to let me stay with him for the night." Romelle says and smiles at the yellow paladin. 

"Wait so if she wants to be alone then why the hell did Keith just go into the Blue Lion?" Lance exclaims. 

"Did she lie to me?" Romelle asks and looks at the ground with a hurt look on her face. 

"Sounds like it." Lance says and gives her a sympathetic look. 

Hunk gently placed his hand on her shoulder for comfort. Lance looked at the Blue Lion and clenched his fist. 

"I'm going to go figure out what's going on in there." Lance says. 

Pidge bites her nails and hopes that they're at least looking decent in there. 

Allura was currently seated on Keith's lap as he sat in her pilot's chair and they were both giggling and kissing each other when they heard someone knocking on Blue's mouth. A video feed of what was going on outside came up on the monitor so they could see who was outside. 

"Hey Allura what's going on?" Lance asks, a slightly angry tone in his voice. "Why did you tell Romelle she couldn't stay with you tonight then next thing I know I see _Keith_ teleport into your lion!"

"Shit he saw me!" Keith exclaims and bangs his fist on the armrest of the pilot's chair. 

"I know he's in there with you!" Lance says. "Both of you come out, you've got some explaining to do." 

"I'm so sorry Allura." Keith tells her and cups her cheek, stroking it and looking at her apologetically. "I should have been more careful-" 

She cut him off with a kiss. 

"It's alright my love. All is not lost yet." She tells him and stands up. "Wait in here. I'll come up with something. He doesn't have to know that you're in here. I'll tell him that you were here but that you left." 

He stands up after her. 

"Are you sure that'll work?" Keith asks her. 

"It's Lance." Allura reminds him and smiles. "I know how to talk to him." 

She gave him one last peck on his lips before going to meet Lance outside. He was tapping his foot and had his arms crossed over his chest when she came outside. Her eyes widened when she saw that Hunk, Romelle and Pidge were there with him. This may not be as easy as she thought. 

"So where's mullet?" Lance asks and looks behind her. "Is he scared of me? Is that coward hiding in there-" 

"Why are you talking about our commander like that?" Allura asks Lance and puts her hands on her hips. 

Everyone looked surprised that Allura got so defensive of Keith. 

"Whoa. I didn't mean anything by it." Lance says. "I was just-" 

"Belittling him like you always do." Allura finishes for him. "Lance, Keith is much more sensitive than you think. He's our leader now and we need to be boosting his confidence, not doubting his abilities." She says. 

"She does have a point there." Hunk says, turning to Lance and Romelle and Pidge nod in agreement. 

"Yeah but why was he-" Lance starts and Allura cuts him off. 

"He actually came to visit me to talk about his leadership abilities." Allura says. "He's been doubting himself lately." Allura said which wasn't a total lie. 

When he first teleported into her cockpit they made out, much to the shock of her mice but then he got serious and asked her if she thought he was doing a good enough job as their leader. But she spoke truthfully and said that he was doing a wonderful job and kissed all his worries away. 

"Normally he'd consult Shiro with this sort of discussion but he's since realized that Shiro will have positive feedback for him no matter what and he wanted a more objective opinion." Allura says. "So he came to me. That's why I asked to have the lion to myself tonight." Allura tells Romelle. "I wanted to discuss things in private with Keith. No hard feelings right?" 

"None at all." Romelle says and smiles. "I've been having tons of fun with Hunk." She says and Hunk blushes and they both go back to the Yellow Lion.

"That's wonderful!" Allura says then turns to Lance. 

"Lance. Please stop being so jealous whenever I spend time alone with one of our team members." Allura requests. "We're supposed to be a team. We're all friends here." She tells him. "If we're going to get back to Earth and defeat the galra then we can't have this kind of negative tension between us." She says and takes his hand in hers. 

Pidge frowned in jealousy. 

"So please just...back off a bit?" She asks softly and gives him a small smile. 

Lance smiles and nods. 

"For you princess, anything." He tells her and smiles at her. 

Pidge huffed softly in annoyance and the princess and her crush did not hear her. 

"Tell Keith that I'm sorry for being so rude." Lance tells Allura as he turns to leave. 

"I will." Allura says and waves him goodbye before turning back into her lion and it's mouth closes. 

Hunk and Romelle watched them from the Yellow Lion. 

"How much do you want to bet they're doing more than talking in there?" Romelle asks Hunk and smirks. 

"Well I've got some old junk in my lion that Pidge asked me to hold onto." Hunk says. "I could make a sound transmitter to let us listen into the lion and hear what they're saying. But that would be a total invasion of privacy." 

"Oh of course." Romelle agrees. "But we're totally going to do it right?" She asks. 

"Oh yeah definitely!" Hunk says and they both squeal in excitement and run back into the Yellow Lion.

Allura quickly made her way back up into the cockpit and turned to Keith and he smiled at her and they hugged and he picked her up and spun her around. 

"That was a close one." He says and gives her a tight squeeze before setting her down. 

"Yes it was." Allura says. "We're going to have to be a lot more careful in the future." 

"Definitely." Keith says and gives her a passionate kiss. 

Allura moaned into the kiss and when they parted the atmosphere had shifted into a sexual one and she bit her lip and her eyes raked over Keith's form. 

"But now that we're all alone..." Allura says and goes over to her pilot's chair.

She stands up on her knees on it and looks at him over the back of the seat and smiles at him. 

"We can get down to business." Allura says and she and Keith chuckle. 

"Are you sure Blue is okay with this?" Keith asks her and Allura bites her lip and shrugs.

"She hasn't told me that she's not..." Allura says and drags her finger across the back of the seat before looking back up at Keith with some serious 'do me' eyes. "Now come over here and ravish me."

Keith smirked and immediately strode up to Allura and she tilted her head up and took a deep breath as his lips crashed against hers. The mice all squeaked in surprise and jumped when they saw their princess hungrily making out with her commander. She gripped his hair and he placed one hand on her upper back and the other one grabbed her ass and groped it. Their armor started to come off and the mice scurried around for a place to hide. 

"You've got me wrapped around your finger." Keith says huskily as he removes her chest plate. "You give me that look and then the next thing I know I can't keep my hands off of you." He says and hungrily reattaches his mouth to hers. 

"I don't want you to keep them off." Allura moaned against his mouth and gasped as his hands roamed her body, helping her remove the rest of her armor. "I absolutely love it when you touch me." She sighs. "Besides, you're not the only one who can't keep their hands to themselves." She purrs and their lips part so she can remove his chest-plate. 

She smirked and reached behind Keith to unzip his suit and she hummed in approval and licked her lips as his pale, muscular torso was revealed to her as she pulled it down. She got off of her chair and he pulled his suit off the rest of the way, leaving him in just his boxer briefs and she unzipped the back of her suit and pulled it all the way down, leaving her in her baby blue strapless bra and matching panties. 

She gestured for Keith to take a seat and he bit his lip and smirked as he sat down in the pilot's chair. He rubbed the arms of the seat and patted them a bit then looked up at her. 

"Are you gonna give me a little show?" He asks her and she bites her lip. 

"That's a tempting idea." She says and looks him over. "But you look even more tempting right now." She says and leans over him, placing one hand on the back of the chair next to his head. 

"Same for you princess." He breathes. "With you looking so sexy right now I just can't help myself." He says and grabs her hips and gently grinds his bulge on her thigh and she whined in response. "I need you." He whispers against her lips. 

"Now don't go getting cocky on me tonight." She warns him and gently nips the shell of his ear. "Just because you're sitting in the pilot's chair doesn't mean that you're the one who gets to drive." She breathes against his lips as she pulls down his underwear and pulls out his cock and starts to stroke him. 

He moaned and bucked his hips into her hand. She smirked as she watched him writhe and squirm in pleasure underneath her. When her hand started to get tired she dropped to her knees and took his cock into her mouth. He groaned in pleasure and gripped the chair as she licked and sucked his shaft and head. He watched her working his cock with her mouth through hooded lust-filled eyes and whined. Then his gaze shifted to her cleavage and he swallowed hard and wet his lips. 

"Allura." He stutters. 

Allura looked up at him, feeling turned on by the raspy tone of his voice. 

"Sit on my lap. Please." He requests.

She smiles at him and removes her mouth from his erection and climbs back on the chair and straddles him, her chest was at his eye level and he licked his lips and eyed them hungrily.

Allura moaned as Keith's hands immediately went to her chest and started squeezing her breasts. She let out a soft gasp as he hooked his fingers in her bra and pulled it down, her breast spilling out of it and Keith's cock twitched. She moaned as Keith brought his head down and sucked on her tit. He groaned when she grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked it, causing him to bite down on her nipple and she yelped in pleasure. He reached behind her and undid the clasp on her bra and tossed it to the side.

The mice had found a hole to hide in but Chulatt was still confused by the whole situation. Chulatt squeaked in terror as the bra landed on top of him and he ran around under the cup while Chuchule came out of the hole they were hiding in and helped him get out from under it. 

Keith ran his hand down her stomach and looked up at her for permission to go lower and she nodded to him and moaned as he slid his hand into her panties. Keith smirked at her and immediately shoved three fingers in her and started roughly stretching her out. She screamed and collapsed against him, her body wracking with pleasure as he worked her with his skilled fingers. He had her panting and moaning within a few doboshes as he hungrily sucked her nipple and fingered her at the same time. 

"Keith..." She whined and blushed when he pulled his fingers out of her and then felt him tugging her panties off of her legs.

The mice squeaked in shock when they saw Allura's panties land right in front of the entrance to their hiding spot and Chuchule and Platt covered Plachu and Chulatt's ears, not wanting the children to hear the obscene noises that they knew would be coming from the pilot's chair soon. 

Allura smirked and shamelessly spread her legs open, letting them dangle over the armrests of her pilot's chair, exposing herself to him. He held her hips steady as she lined herself up over him and he smirked and she gracefully sat down on his well-endowed cock, taking him all the way. 

Allura moaned from feeling so full and Keith moaned from how tight and warm she felt around him. She started rocking her hips and suddenly he couldn't think about anything else. His mind was totally blank to everything except the feeling of her pleasuring him. 

They kept the pace slow for awhile, savoring the feeling of being connected to each other and lazily kissing each other. Allura let her hands roam down his sweaty alabaster skin and he looked up at her with pure love in his eyes and smiled at her before kissing her again. Then her eyes widened when she felt his hands grip her hips, holding her in place as he picked up the pace. She moaned and gripped his arms and completely lost herself to the friction of Keith's dick moving inside of her. 

"So you're sure this will allow us to listen into the Blue lion?" Romelle asks as she and Hunk leave the Yellow Lion.

"Yep. 80% positive." Hunk says and angles the receptor dish towards the Blue lion and hands her a pair of headphones. "Put these on and you'll be able to hear what I'm hearing." 

Romelle put on the headphones. Hunk blushed from how adorable they looked over her pointed ears. Then he turned on the device and they both blushed from what they heard in the Blue lion's cockpit.

"Oh Keith...." Allura moaned and held onto him for dear life as he pounded into her. 

"Fuck. Unh. Yes. Allura." Keith moaned and grunted as he thrusted into Allura fast and hard, making her take him to the hilt with every thrust. 

Hunk and Romelle gasped and nearly dropped the contraption when they heard the two paladin's moans of pleasure and the sound of skin slapping skin inside of the Blue lion. 

"Holy shit they're totally quiznacking!" Hunk whisper shouts to Romelle. 

They both take off their headphones and she bends over, still covering her mouth to hide the fact that it was gaping.

"Does this mean that they're in love?" Romelle asks hopefully as she leans back up. 

"I think so. I mean on Earth sometimes people have arrangements called 'friends with benefits' when two people who aren't romantically involved decide to have sex with each other." Hunk explains. "But honestly, I don't think Keith is the type of person to do something like that with someone without being in love with them. He cares a lot more deeply than he lets on and doesn't usually let people get to close to him. So if he's screwing Allura then that definitely means he likes her _a lot_!" 

"Well in that case I'm happy for them!" Romelle says and claps and bounces on the balls of her feet. "Should we tell the others about them?" 

"Are you kidding?" Hunk asks. "Lance would murder Keith if he found out. So we should definitely make sure he finds out somehow!" 

They both high-five each other. 

"But I think we should wait and see how this plays out first." Romelle says. "It might be fun to keep this a little secret to ourselves for awhile." 

"Romelle, I absolutely love the way you think." Hunk says and wraps an arm around her shoulders and walks back to the Yellow lion with her.

Allura moaned and whimpered in pleasure, gripping his arms harder as she tilted her head back and felt her orgasm coming as he continued to thrust into her so intensely and making her feel so much pleasure. She screamed his name when he hit her g-spot and she saw stars and he thrust his hips harsh and erratically into her and howled in pleasure as he reached his peak as well. 

He took deep breaths and held her hips flushed with his as jerked his hips and he emptied his load inside her. She sighed happily and he went soft and pulled out of her. She took a washcloth that she had beside her chair and she took some of the water that they collected from the well in  a jug in the corner of the cockpit and she wet the washcloth with it and used it to clean off herself and Keith.

"You know one of the good things about me having a teleporting wolf is that I can spend the night with you." Keith says to Allura and she smiles. 

"Really?" She asks and curls up with him on her chair. 

It reclines backwards so they're both laying down like they're on a twin-sized bed. 

"Yep. tomorrow morning he'll come wake me up and then I'll just teleport back into Black and it'll be like no one ever knew I was here...all night." Keith says and they both chuckle.

"Oh that's wonderful." Allura says and kisses him. "That means we can cuddle tonight and look up at the stars." She says and looks out the front window and looks at the sky. "They look so beautiful tonight." 

"Yeah they do." Keith says in awe of the sight. "But I already have the most beautiful star here in my arms." 

"Oh Keith." Allura giggled and pushed his chest. "I love you." 

"I love you too." He says.

He smiled at her and cupped her cheek and made out with her softly. 

"Can you tell me more stories?" Allura asks him and boops her nose gently against his. 

He laughed and pulled her closer to him. 

"I'll tell you more of mine if you tell me some of yours." He promises her. 

So they spend the night telling each other stories from their childhood until they both fell asleep naked in each other's arms.

Pidge looked at the picture of Keith and Allura kissing on the camera and took a deep breath and deleted it. It was too risky to have that picture exist for longer than it needed to. Then she made her way over to the Red Lion and lightly knocked on the mouth of it to let Lance know she was there. 

It opened and Lance walked out. He seemed slightly annoyed at first because he had just woken up but when he saw it was Pidge he smiled. 

"What's up pigeon?" He asks and she frowns at first from the nickname then hands him the camera. 

"I just thought you might want this back." She says and hands it to him. 

"You deleted all that embarrassing stuff?" Lance asks and takes it from her. 

"Yeah." Pidge says and smiles. 

"Well that's a shame." Lance says. "I would have liked to see you dancing. I bet it would've been really cute." 

Pidge blushed and felt her heart pounding in her chest as she looked at Lance smiling at her. 

"I doubt it." She laughs nervously and hides her face from him. "I'm an awful dancer." 

"Well then I'll fix that." Lance says. "Come on inside Red I'll teach you how to dance." He offers. 

"Oh uh...okay." Pidge says and smiles and adjusts her glasses and takes Lance's hand. "The stars look really pretty tonight." She notices and looks up at the sky. 

Lance looks up too and smiles. 

"Yeah. They're really bright." Lance says and looks down at Pidge. "It makes you look at things in a new light." He says more to himself than to her as he looks at her and smiles before they both went inside his lion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy! Feedback is appreciated! I may end up making this thing four parts instead of three but that'll depend on how much I want to have in this story and how much feedback I get so if you want four parts please leave comments!!!


	3. Boys Like Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's the final installment of Secrets on the Road to read on Season 7 Eve! And with all the kallura and plance content we've been getting lately I think you'll really enjoy this! Keith gets a blow job in Black, then takes a blow to the face when Lance finds out about him and Allura. There's a fight and lots of drama. Enjoy!

Everyone cheered as they destroyed the final galra ship that was attacking them.

"Nice work everyone!" Keith praises everyone over the comms after they disband Voltron. "I'm really proud of all of us. We're really strengthening our bond together as a team. I never thought I'd end up being the leader of Voltron and I hope I'm doing a good job but...I couldn't do this without all your support so thank you. All of you." He says and everyone smiles at his face through their screens.

"You're doing a great job Keith!" Pidge assures him.

"Yeah dude you're seriously awesome!" Hunk compliments.

"Yeah man! Being under your leadership doesn't suck nearly as much as I thought it would!" Lance says and Keith frowns for a minute and everyone laughs.

"Keith, you've grown to be a fantastic leader. I am proud to serve under your command." Allura says sweetly.

"Oh uh...thanks princess." Keith says and rubs the back of his neck.

"You're welcome." Allura says and blushes.

Hunk and Romelle looked at each other and wiggled their eyebrows knowingly at each other and Pidge nervously watched Lance's screen as he arched an eyebrow at their leader and the princess.

"The next planet that we're stopping at is coming up soon." Shiro says, leaning next to Pidge.

He and Krolia were riding in the Green lion today. Coran was with Lance in Red. Lance had nothing against the older Altean, but he was getting very annoyed by the close proximity, especially with how...excited Coran could get.

"We'll be there in a few hours." Pidge says then signs off.

Keith sighs and sits back in his seat to relax. He was relieved that they had won and that everyone was safe. Then Keith noticed that the Blue lion was flying steadily closer next to him. He knew this little cue by now. Allura would move Blue closer to Keith so that Cosmo could teleport her into his lion or him into hers. He smirked and looked over his shoulder at Cosmo.

"Hey boy." He says and the wolf picks his head up and his tail wags. "Can you bring Allura in here?"

Cosmo barked happily and disappeared. When he reappeared, Allura was with him. She had put the Blue lion on autopilot so she could spend some time with Keith while they made their way over to their next rest stop.

"Princess." Keith greeted in a husky tone. "What matter is so urgent that you needed my wolf to teleport you to my lion instead of waiting until we land?"

"Oh Keith...it's an extremely urgent one." Allura says and comes over to his chair, pretending to look worried. "We're going to be flying for hours and I'm so terribly bored. I need you to help me pass the time."

"Well I think I can help with that." Keith says and holds her waist and guides her closer to him.

Both of them chuckle as she climbs onto his pilot's chair and straddles him. They both capture each other's lips and moan softly into the kiss. They start off sweet and gentle, but gradually rise in intensity. Keith moaned and let his hands roam her body as she started to kiss him more fiercely. He pressed his growing arousal against her thigh and rubbed it there, signaling to her that he wanted more.

Allura swooned when she felt it and arched into him and stuck her tongue in his mouth. Keith moaned and let her tongue explore his mouth while he gripped her inner thighs with his hands and pushed them apart and Allura whined from the contact and held his shoulders as he guided her crotch to his and started to hump her through their clothes.

Allura moaned and Keith let out a low groan as they started grinding on each other.

"Oh Keith..." She moaned over his shoulder.

She bit her lip when she felt his arousal hardening against her core and she could tell by the way he was gripping her hips tighter and thrusting against her more erratically that the layers of clothing between them were becoming increasingly annoying. She smirked and pressed her hips harder against his and licked her lips when she heard a delicious moan tumble from his lips as a response. She had him right where she wanted him.

"Oh Keith, my poor darling...You must be so stressed from your duties as leader." Allura breathes softly against his lips before pecking them gently a few times.

"Lu..." Keith moaned as she pressed her core on his crotch even harder.

"Oh so tense down there..." She teases against his lips and strokes her finger under his chin. "How ever could I relieve that tension?" She asks seductively against his lips before grabbing them gently with her own.

Keith hummed contentedly against her mouth and cupped her cheek.

"What are you planning to do to me?" Keith asks huskily.

"I think that is about to become fairly obvious..." Allura says and pops open his belt buckle and Keith's eyes widen.

Allura presses her lips to his neck and kisses down it gently as the sound of his zipper coming undone is the only sound heard in the cockpit. Cosmo picked his head up in confusion as he watched Allura move down Keith's body and settle on her knees on the floor in-between his legs.

Keith hummed in approval and watched her with lustful hooded eyes as she stuck her hand in his fly and palmed him gently through his boxers to harden him up a bit more, causing her leader to groan and buck his hips against her hand. Then she stuck her hand in his boxers fished out her prize. She licked her lips and admired his magnificent penis as she gently stroked the staff and rubbed it's rosy head with her thumb.

"Fuck Lu are you going to blow me?" Keith asks in a raspy voice and spread his thighs apart more and better angled his hips for the princess.

Even though it wouldn't be his first time receiving oral sex from the princess, the thought of it happening still excited him.

"I read that doing this helps you relax after an intense training session or mission." Allura says. "And we can't have our commander being stressed now can we?" Allura asks and winks at him.

Keith purred and watched as Allura took the head of his penis into her mouth and began to suck and gently lick it.

"Ah!" Keith chokes out softly and holds the back of her head and keeps her steady as she gradually began to take more of his impressive manhood into her mouth.

He gently started to rock his hips into her mouth and she moaned around his length and he tilted his head back and let out a moan of pleasure as her tongue started swirling his shaft.

"Shit!" He hisses.

"You okay Keith?" Hunk asks and Keith's eyes shoot open and so do Allura's when they realize Hunk just appeared on screen in front of them.

Thankfully it only showed their faces so Hunk could not see what the princess was doing below Keith's waist, nor that she was present in the lion with their leader. Allura stayed in place with half of Keith's dick in her mouth and tried not to make any noise or movement that would alert Hunk to her presence.

"Hunk!" Keith exclaims and tries to keep his composure. "Why are you calling me?"

"Well Romelle and I are kind of bored and Pidge and Lance are talking about that video game they love to play together, oh and for some reason Allura's not answering her calls so...that leaves you!" Hunk says. "What's going on buddy?"

"Uh nothing much." Keith says and laughs nervously.

"Are you sure? You looked like you were in pain or something a minute ago when I called you." Hunk says.

"No I'm not in any pain." Keith says and rubs the back of his neck. "I'm fine, honestly."

"Oh okay!" Hunk says. "You know, if I couldn't see both of your hands on your chair right now then I'd say it looked like you were jerking off or something!"

Hunk laughs and Keith laughs too, albeit a bit more forced and nervously.

"Oh my God Hunk!" Keith scoffs and smiles. "Ew, that's just gross man! Why would I do that right after a mission?"

"It helps relieve stress." Hunk informs him. "I do it sometimes."

"Wait what?!?" Romelle exclaims. "You've masturbated in here!"

She pulls her arms closer to herself and looks around the interior of the Yellow Lion with a look of disgust on her face.

"Yeah but not all the time, and I always clean up afterwards." Hunk assures her. "Lance is worse!" He laughs. "He's a pretty energetic guy and missions get him really pumped up so he does it a lot after missions. I bet if you took a blacklight into the inside of Red it would look like a Picasso painting."

"Yuck! You boys are disgusting!" Romelle huffs. "I am never setting foot in the Red lion. Ever!" She declares and turns her nose up.

"So Keith be honest with me, were you gettin' off in Black?" Hunk asks him with a smirk.

"What? No!" Keith exclaims with a voice crack. "Hunk why the quiznak would you ask that!?!"

"Cuz I'm bored and there's nothing else to talk about." Hunk says. "So have you ever whipped it out in your lion?"

Keith face palmed and groaned. Allura couldn't help but giggle at the irony but she blushed and stopped when she heard Keith groan softly in response as the vibration went through his shaft.

"What was that?" Hunk asked, leaning closer. "Was that a yes?"

Keith bit his lip and his face felt flushed.

"Whoop there it is!" Hunk exclaims and laughs and points at Keith.

"I've only done it a couple times." Keith says and shakes his head and smiles. "And I always clean up afterwards. It's only after really intense missions though. I thought it was the galra in me but I guess it's just a guy thing or something?"

"Probably." Hunk says. "I wonder if Shiro ever-"

"Nope!" Romelle says. "We are ending it there!"

Romelle face palms and Allura's eyes widen in shock. Keith was a lot more dirty minded than she originally thought. She couldn't help but blush and her eyes glinted with mischief as a dirty thought popped into her head. She moaned softly and eagerly sucking on his length. Keith's eyes widened and he coughed to disguise his moan.

"You okay there buddy?" Hunk asks. "You're not coming down with a cold are you?"

"No I'm fine I just-ah!" Keith quickly bit his hand to shorten his moan as Allura slowly licks up his shaft and lightly flicks her tongue against his tip.

"You just what?" Romelle asks, looking confused. "Keith are you alright what's going on?"

"It's nothing I just uh stubbed my toe." Keith says and smiles sheepishly while reaching down to push Allura's head away from his dick but she dodged him and braced herself on his thighs and took him all the way to the hilt in her mouth.

"QUIZNAK!" Keith moans and falls forward in his chair.

"Whoa! Keith what's wrong?" Hunk asks.

"Cosmo's just acting up in here everything's fine!" Keith says. "I'll call you back later!" He says and presses a button and ends the call.

"Oh she's totally sucking him off right now!" Romelle exclaims and she and Hunk look excited.

"Yooo!" Hunk exclaims. "Keith's getting a bj in his lion! Lucky him! I wish I could get that someday."

"I could help with that." Romelle says then freezes and so does Hunk.

"Uh...What?" He asks.

"What?" Romelle asks, pretending she didn't say what she just said.

They both averted their gazes from each other. This was going to be a long flight...

Keith gripped the back of Allura's head and thrusted into her mouth repeatedly in retaliation for making him moan in front of Hunk and Romelle.

"That was dangerous." He hisses between his teeth as he fucks her mouth. "They could have caught us."

All she does is moan around his girth and lick the underside harshly with her tongue.

"But you just love to be naughty don't you?" He asks her and she looks up at him mischievously and takes all of him into her mouth again and he screams and cums down her throat.

He let her off of his dick and slumped against his chair, exhausted from his orgasm.

"Do you feel more relaxed?" Allura asks him sweetly and gently toys with the head of his cock with her fingers.

"Oh much more relaxed." Keith assures her and moves her hand away from his dick and put it back in his boxers and zipped his fly back up and re-buckled his belt. "That mouth of yours is magical."

Allura smiled and climbed up onto Keith and smiled at him. Cupping his cheek and kissing him hungrily. Keith moaned into their kiss and sighed as she pulled back from him and they held hands as she walked back towards Cosmo until they couldn't anymore.

"I love you." He tells her before she teleports away.

"I love you too." She says then disappears back into the Blue Lion.

Once they landed, Keith and Allura elected to go fetch water. But this time when they left, Lance would not be held back so easily.

"You know what..." He says with Hunk sitting next to him. "They've been 'going to get water', quite often now. I think I'm gonna go see what's really going on."

"Ooo are you going to spy on them?" Hunk asks.

"Yeah want to come with?" Lance asks.

"Sure!" Hunk agrees and the two of them go to find their leader and the princess.

"Oh this planet is absolutely gorgeous!" Allura exclaims and twirls.

Keith smiled at her and picked a few flowers from a bush and then proceeded to place a few of those flowers in her hair. 

"Yeah it is. But you're even more beautiful." He says and gently traces his fingers along her cheek before tilting up her jaw.

Allura smiled and allowed Keith to place a gentle kiss to her lips.

Pidge came out of the Green lion, smiling happily as she made her way over to where they were setting up camp. She and Lance had had such a pleasant conversation in their lions on the way over. They shared laughs, and smiles and she felt hopeful that Lance might be starting to see her in a new light. She closed her eyes and she could still feel how close he was to her as he taught her how to salsa in the Red lion. He smelled like cinnamon, and looked at her with such love in his eyes. She closed her eyes and smiled as she walked to camp.But her smile fell when she noticed that Romelle, Krolia, Coran and Shiro were the only ones there. 

"Romelle where's Lance?" Pidge asks her.

"Oh he went to go spy on Keith and Allura with Hunk!" Romelle says.

"QUIZNAK!" Pidge exclaims and books it down the trail.

Romelle decided to follow the small human, curious about what all the fuss was about.

"So you and Pidge have been spending a lot of time together." Hunk says, deciding to try to make conversation with Lance. 

"Yeah. I've been really enjoying having her around." Lance says then thinks for a minute. "Hey Hunk, can I be honest with you for a second?" 

"Yeah of course!" Hunk says. "What's on your mind?" 

"Well, you know how I've been jealous about how much time Keith and Allura have been spending together?" He nods. "Well, after hanging out with Pidge, I'm starting to feel less jealous. In fact...I'm not even sure if I like Allura anymore." Lance says. 

"You think you might like Pidge instead?" Hunk asks. 

Lance blushed and looked away from him. Hunk smiled. Lance's reaction said it all. 

Lance and Hunk followed the trail until they came across a romantic lakeside location where they heard the two of them giggling and kissing noises. Lance's eyes widened and he ran down the path and froze when he saw Keith and Allura with their backs to them, holding hands and Allura resting her head against his shoulder and he was leaning against her as well. They both turned to look at each other and Allura moaned softly as Keith kissed her lips softly.Lance's eyes went wide and he gasped. 

"YOU BASTARD!!!" Lance exclaims. 

Keith and Allura both immediately separate and look terrified when they see Lance staring at them angrily. They both cautiously stand up and face Lance.

"Lance I can explain-" Keith starts but Lance cuts him off. 

"You don't need to! I can clearly see what's going on here!" Lance scolds him. 

"Lance!" Pidge calls to him and stops beside Hunk, panting. 

She saw Keith and Allura looking at Lance with concerned and saw how angry and hurt Lance looked and her heart sunk. 

"Oh no..." She mutters. 

Lance ignores her and moves towards them. Keith put his arm in front of Allura then stepped forward to confront Lance. 

"Lance I know you're mad." Keith says.

"Yeah I am!" Lance exclaims. "Just when I thought you were going to change you go and do this to me again! You always take everything from me Keith! You took away my glory at the Garrison, you're always upstaging me on missions and now you've taken Allura from me too!" He says and pushes Keith's chest. "You knew I liked her! How could you!" 

"I know that you like her Lance." Keith says, trying his best to remain calm and composed. "But I like her too." 

"And I like him." Allura says and smiles apologetically to Lance. "And once we discovered our feelings for each other we..." She smiles at Keith and they hold each other's hands. "Well we just couldn't help ourselves." 

"We wanted to keep it a secret so you wouldn't get hurt." Allura says. "I was waiting for the right time to let you down easy." 

"You had plenty of times." Lance argues, frowning at her. "Why didn't you tell me sooner that you liked Keith!" 

"Because I know how much you dislike him and I didn't want to make it worse." Allura pleads. 

"Well you're too late! It is worse now! Thanks a lot!" Lance exclaims, tears streaming down his face.

 Allura squeaked and tears started to stream down hers as well. Keith noticed and stood in front of her.

"Lance." He says calmly and places his hands on his shoulders. "Please calm down. Yelling at her won't solve anything. She didn't do anything wrong." 

"Oh, so because you like her she's getting special treatment now?" Lance asks him. 

"No one's getting special treatment." Keith assures him. 

"Except for that blowjob you were getting from her in Black earlier today!" Hunk says and laughs before Romelle and Pidge gasp.

Hunk stops laughing when he realizes what he did. Lance's eyes widened and he clenched his fist. Keith gulped as Lance turned back to Keith. 

"What?" He hisses. "Did you make her suck your dick!" 

"Lance he didn't force me to-" Allura said as quickly as she could. 

But it wasn't quick enough. Lance punched Keith in the face. 

"Keith!" Allura shouted. 

"Lance!" Pidge shouted and ran over to him. "Why the quiznak would you do that?" 

"Because he's taking advantage of Allura!" Lance says. 

"I've never taken advantage of her!" Keith says and wipes the blood from his lip. 

"Lance every sexual encounter I've had with Keith-" Allura pleads with him. 

"Wait there's been more!" Lance roars then turns to Keith. "How many other places on her body have you fucked?" Lance hisses. 

Keith clenched his jaw and punched Lance in the face. 

"Keith!" Allura shouted. 

"Lance-no!" Pidge exclaims as Lance pushes Keith to the ground and gets on top of him to punch him again. 

Keith grabbed his arm and got on top of him and punched him again. 

"It's none of your business!" Keith exclaims as he punches Lance in the face again. 

"Hunk you idiot!" Romelle exclaimed. 

"What did I do?" Hunk asks. 

"This is all your fault! You just had to go and tell Lance that Allura sucked Keith's dick! Now they're trying to kill each other!" Romelle exclaims. "Men are idiots!" She says and storms off. 

"Wait Romelle!" Hunk shouts and runs after her.

"Both of you cut it out now!" Pidge screeched at the top of her lungs as she watched the boys brawl on the ground. 

But they continued to fight. 

"Lance please just stop this isn't right!" Pidge begs. "They didn't want to hurt you they were just trying to protect your feelings...that's why I didn't tell you about them." 

Lance stopped mid-punch and turned to Pidge, a look of betrayal on his face. 

"You knew?" He asks. 

"I saw them together when you sent me into the bathroom to get pictures of Keith." Pidge says. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lance asks her softly. 

"Because I knew how upset you'd get." Pidge says as tears fall down her cheeks. "I like you Lance." She says. "I've had the biggest crush on you for so long. Since we met at the Garrison." 

"That long..." Lance says and smiles softly. 

"And the last thing I'd want is to see you hurt. For the past few days I thought you might be starting to like me back. But now it's clear I'll always be second best in your eyes." Pidge says and sniffs before turning and running away so Lance doesn't see her cry. 

"Wait Pidge!" Lance says and gets off of Keith and runs down to the trail. "Pidgeon!" He calls after her but she keeps running. "Pidgey!" He shouts. "Katie..." He says softly to himself as she disappears from view. 

Keith stood up and went over to Allura. He saw how upset she was and reached out to wipe her tears but she turned away from him. Keith heard white noise and he started breathing heavier. 

"Allura?" He asks softly. 

"I thought you changed Keith." She says and Keith's bottom lip started to tremble and tears welled up in his eyes. 

"I have." Keith says and reaches for her. "I only punched him because-" 

"It doesn't matter why!" Allura yells at him. "You're supposed to be our leader! You should never hurt one of your own! That goes for both of you." She says to Lance then turns back to Keith. "I don't need you to defend my honor in such a barbaric manner against one of our teammates. I've already let myself get mixed up with a man who seemed peaceful but turned out to be a violent brute and I will not fall for it again!" Allura declares and backs away from him.

"Allura wait please." Keith begs. "I'm sorry. I'll never do it again I swear I-" She runs off. 

"Allura!" Keith calls after her and runs after her. 

She runs down the trail and Keith follows her a bit before stopping and letting her run away. If she wanted to hear his apology she would have slowed down. 

"Allura..." He says and his voice cracks as tears fall down his cheeks. 

He bites his lip then clenches his fists. 

"Are you happy now Lance?" He barks at the paladin. "You won. I took the girl you loved, and at the same time you took away the girl I loved."

"Wait, you love her?" Lance asks. 

"Yes!" Keith says. "You thought I was just with her for the sex and to rub it in your face that I was with the girl you liked? I love her too Lance! We get each other, and I've never felt so happy before with anyone. Being with her was like a dream come true! But now I've woken up. I should have known. I wasn't a good enough man before I left you guys and after two years of discovering myself I'm still not worthy of her." He says and kicks a rock. 

"Keith...I'm sorry." Lance says. "I let my anger get the better of me and I shouldn't have. If I knew how strongly you felt about her, I wouldn't have gotten so mad. In fact, I would have been really happy for you." 

"Really?" Keith asks him. "Do you not love her anymore?" 

Lance thinks for a minute while looking at the ground. Then he looks at his wrist, where underneath his paladin armor was a friendship bracelet that he made for himself and gave a matching one to Pidge. 

"I do." Lance says and looks up at Keith. "I'll always care for her. But I've seen how you've matured. You're the man she needs, the man she was meant to be with. Not me. And I see that now, and I see that there's someone else I'm meant to be with too." 

Keith smiled, knowing he meant Pidge. 

"So if you want to be with Allura, you have my blessing." Lance says and holds out his hand to Keith. 

Keith takes it and shakes his hand.

"Thank you." Keith says to him. "But I doubt she'll take me back after this." 

"Don't be so sure." Lance says and smiles. "If there's one thing I'm good at, it's dealing with the ladies. I'll help you apologize to her and then I'll apologize to Pidge and we'll be all good. I'll even help Hunk out too. Everyone wins!" 

Hunk came running up them panting and sweating. 

"Don't go back there." He warns while trying to catch his breath. "The girls are pissed! I think Pidge threw a rock at me and Romelle and Allura are screaming about how brutish and vile men are and how they never want to see one again." 

Lance sucked his teeth and twiddled his thumbs. 

"Okay then...this is going to be a lot more difficult than I thought." Lance says then claps his hand. "Alright boys. Let's go flower picking." 

Krolia, Shiro and Coran watched apprehensively as the three girls were all sitting together, complaining about the men in their lives and deciding they should just swear off of men forever, when those very men that they were complaining about came forward together, each one with a bouquet of flowers for the girl that they loved.

Keith came forward first and approached Allura and held out the flowers to her. She huffed and stood with her back facing him and her arms crossed.

"Allura please." Keith begs and drops to his knees and tossing the flowers aside to take her hands in his. "I love you. I love you so much!" He says and his voice cracks and he peppers the back of her hand with kisses. "Hurting you is the last thing I would ever want to do, I'm begging you to believe me!"

Allura still would not turn around. Tears streamed down her face. She wanted to forgive him, completely collapse into his arms and never let go of him again but she knew she couldn't. She couldn't let a man have that much power over her. Not again.

"I'll apologize to you every day for this one mistake I made." Keith promises. "And I'll spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you. I'll do anything and everything just to be able to hold you in my arms again. Lance and I made up, we won't fight each other again we promise!"

Allura looks at Lance and he smiles and nods.

"So please I'm begging you to forgive me! Or if you won't take me back then you don't have to. I'd never want to force you into anything you don't want to do but...If there's anything I can do to at the very least make you smile, tell me and I'll do it."

Allura plucked her hand from Keith's clutches and his bottom lip wobbled, fresh tears spilling from his cheeks.

"Keith...there is one thing you can do to make me smile." Allura says and turns to face Keith.

When she saw how sad and broken he looked, any control she thought she'd have over herself snapped and she fell into Keith's arms.

"Hold onto me tight and never ever let go of me again!" She wails and his eyes well up with tears of joy and he holds her tight and buries his face in her hair.

"I will." Keith tells her. "I promise."

Lance went up to Pidge and gave her a small smile as he offered her the flowers. She huffed and turned away from him.

"Forget it Lance. As much as I like you, I'm not going to settle for you just because Allura's sucking Keith's dick instead of yours." Pidge says and the couple next to them jumps in surprise and shock.

"What are you talking about?" Lance asks with a smile. "Who said anything about you being my second choice?"

Pidge perked up in confusion and turned to face Lance.

"Pidge I met you before I met Allura. You were my first friend that was a girl. Granted I didn't know you were a girl at the time but that's beside the point." Lance says and waves it off. "You were my first friend that was a girl. You're the first girl I've ever been able to get close to and connect with. You mean everything to me Pidge. And you've always been my first. So I would be honored if you would be my first girlfriend." Lance says and holds his bouquet out to her again.

"Oh Lance!" Pidge exclaims and throws herself at him and he falls over onto the ground while holding her in his arms.

Romelle teared up as she watched the couples reconcile and begin and then she sensed Hunk in front of her.

"Hey there Romelle." Hunk says and blushes nervously. "I uh...I'm sorry I made you mad by starting a fight and I'd be happy if you stopped being mad." He says and holds out the flowers for her and smiles.

She seemed unamused.

"Seriously?" She asks. "Those two numbskulls over there come up with wonderfully romantic speeches, and then you just give me that quick little spiel!" Romelle exclaims angrily and Hunk starts sweating nervously. "Hmph. Well thankfully for you I was never a fan of big speeches." She says and takes the flowers and smiles at them. "Thank you Hunk, I'd be honored to be your girlfriend."

"Whoa girlfriend? That's moving a bit fast don't ya think?" Hunk asks and blushes.

"Well I assumed that you'd want to considering everyone else is coupling up?" Romelle asks.

Hunk looks to his left and sees Keith holding Allura in his arms and making out with her and Pidge laying on Lance's chest, both of them blushing as they gave each other their first kisses on the cheeks. Hunk smiled then turned back to Romelle.

"Aw what the heck." He says and tosses the flowers away from her, out of her hands and then dips her and kisses her.

He brought her back up after, stunned and blushing.

"Well looks like all's well that ends well." Shiro says and looks at the three couples happily.

"And to think that they were able to make up with them all by themselves." Krolia says and smiles. "They really have grown up haven't they?" 

"Yeah. They really have." Shiro agrees and Coran bawls and blows his nose into a handkerchief. 

Krolia smiles and turned her attention back to the lovestruck teens.

One thing was for sure now, there were no more secrets on this road.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's see if I can wrap up this Road Trip trilogy before S7 drops! Giving me feedback will help me out in that endeavor so please comment!


End file.
